Why You?
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: My first fanfic so go easy on me, So Lili is in love with someone you never would have suspected...


Hey this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

'Why did it have to be _him_?' Lili Zwingli wondered as she sat by the window of her and her brother's cottage in Switzerland. She let a sigh escape her lips for the umpteenth time that day. Why _him_. The same thought repeated itself over and over in her mind. Poor Lili was utterly confused, as were all girls in this situation. She was in love. This was hard enough with her over protective brother, but it had to be the person her brother despises. Gilbert, yes Gilbert Beilschmidt, the cocky egotistic Persian, was the source of her affection. His crimson red eyes burned her soul and his pale white skin shone brighter than any others. She hated the feeling she got when she was with him but craved it all the same. Again a sigh left her lips mocking her. She started fiddling with her hair. 'Why would he ever love a girl like me?' She thought 'I wasn't pretty like Ms. Hungary, or incredibly sweet like Ms. Seychelles, and she certainly did _not _have the body of . So why would he ever like a silly child like me?' These thoughts made her shed tears of want and regret, regretting she wasn't pretty, regretting she wasn't sweet, regretting she wasn't sexy. And most importantly, wanting to be the perfect girl for her beloved Gilbert.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell ringed. She knew it was rude but she couldn't bear to open the door. The doorbell ringed about five more times before Lili snapped and swung open the door eyes still puffy and red from her tears. She gasped when she saw who was at the door. There stood Gilbert Beilschmidt socked from head to toe with the same cocky grin on his face.

Lili's heart practically flew out of her chest "M-M-Mr. Prussia h-hello."

"Hey no need for formality with the awesome me, call me Gilbert."

"A-alright then G-Gilbert" oh how he loved the way his name sounded on her tongue. "W-What can I do f-for you?" She fiddled with her fingers nervously, hoping he couldn't hear her heart as loud as she could. He scratched the back of his head, "Well if you haven't noticed I'm soaked." Well yea you're dripping water on the porch. "I-I see c-come in" Lilly opened the door and he gladly walked inside. She didn't notice it before, but with his shirt soaked like that Lili could get a perfect view of Gilbert's toned chest. And dang was he buff. It made a dark blush spread across her face.

"Hey! You OK? Your face is all red" He let out his signature devious smirk. "Admiring my sexy self hm?" This made Lili's blush turn darker "N-No nothing l-like t-that at all!" She flared her arms around to make her point but it only made her look even more flustered. This made Gilbert chuckle and kiss her cheek, "you're pretty cute when you're flustered." Gilbert's smirk only grew when Lili turned an even darker shade of red. She was practically a fresh ripe tomato from Spain by now. "N-No I'm n-not G-Gilbert! P-Please stop." She looked down, not really sure if he was telling the truth or just teasing.

This made Gilbert frown. He never _ever _wanted to see her upset; truthfully he had a very strong affection for the younger nation. He did not care to think of age or size, well breast size was important, but not as much! He mostly cared about a girl's personality to body. But Lili's body wasn't too bad itself, especially the back side. So he grabbed her chin with his index finger and his thumb so she would look him in the eye. Oh her stunning green eyes that sent shivers up his spine. Darn those orbs! They made him do unawesome things, but he sort of liked it. (Not like he would admit it!) Still before he knew it their faces were an inch apart. Now there was a blush on both of their faces. Gilbert searched for anyn objection in her eyes but found none. So he took the risk and their lips collided in a sweet yet passionate kiss. 'She tastes sweet' Gilbert thought as he slowly removed his lips from hers with a light blush painted on his cheeks. 'He tastes tangy' Lili thought putting her hands to her lips which still tingled from the kiss.

They both stood silent for a while, both trying to comprehend what just happened. Gilbert was first to break the silence, "s-sorry I-I didn't mean" "No!" Lili said a little stern, she stood on her tippy-toes and their lips collided again. Gilbert waited no time kissing back; he loved every second of it. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which he happily gave him. The two tongues fought for dominance until Lili gripped his shirt tightly. Their lips part once more and again there is a silence. But this time more comfortable.

"G—Gilbert?" Lili asked after a minute or so. "I-I just wanted to say…" she summoned all of her courage to say these three simple words "Ich liebe dich...I've loved you for a long time now." This all came a shock to Gilbert (obviously) so he was speechless. So speechless that Lili thought he didn't have the same feelings, "I-I'm sorry Gilbert I see you don't have the same feelings so I-" Lili was silenced by yet ANOTHER kiss but much shorter. "No it's not like that…I love you too" Gilbert smiled, but the smile was slightly nervous.

Lili gave the sweetest smile you had ever seen, and she hugged Gilbert tightly (more liked glomped!) and Gilbert immediately hugged back.

But they both still wonder...Why you?

* * *

What do you think? I hope it was as awesome as Prussia himself

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
